


Make Me Something Fancy, Valentine xx

by warriorfelix



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Freewood - Freeform, M/M, fluffy stuff, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorfelix/pseuds/warriorfelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay, Ryan thought, it’s Valentines day. Time to actually do something about it this year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Just You and Me, Buddy!

**Author's Note:**

> once again, forgive my shabby writing skills. think i'm gonna have to release this one in parts. it was originally just supposed to be ryan going shopping for gavins valentines day dinner but it sort of... grew.
> 
> (i talk about the rwby team briefly in chapter one. its not very well written because i couldn't decide whether to include monty or not, especially since he passed so recently.)
> 
> Please enjoy!

_Okay_ , Ryan thought,  _it’s Valentines day. Time to do something about it this year._

 

To be very honest, Ryan Haywood was fucking sick of being alone on Valentines day every single year. He laughed with the Achievement Hunters about just not being able to find someone worthy, but in actual fact he tried really hard for other people to find him worthy of a date and got very little in return.

Now the day had finally come and the jokes were all on him, as usual.  
  
”It’s alright Ryan, I don’t have a date either this year! It’s just you and me buddy,” Gavin reassured him during a Let’s Play.  
”Gee Thanks Gavin, that makes me feel so much better about myself. That implies that you’ve been able to get dates every other year since high school and despite own fucking modeling career, have got nothing to show for it,” Ryan laughed light-heartedly, but at the end of the day he still knew it was true and kind of pathetic as well.  
  
”Oh my god, Ryan! You should be my Valentine! Team Love and Stuff for real! Like, real love and stuff!” Gavin giggled excitedly, taken aback by his own brilliance.  
  
”Uh, sure Gav. I’ll make you dinner. Be over by 8 then.” Ryan said faux-seductively, now trying to get over the various Ohhs and Ahhs in the room. He just couldn’t help but burst out laughing because Gavin had turned from his desk and was now giving him they eye, raising eyebrows and all. Ryan shook his head, turned back to   
his own desk and continued the Let’s Play.  
  
The rest of the day had gone on without another mention of not having a date which was incredibly refreshing. It tumbled around in his mind occasionally,  _was Gavin serious? Should I be getting ready?_  He shook the weird feeling off knowing that he hardly   
ever saw Gavin outside of work anyway. Why on Earth would he be interested in an actual date, let alone be interested in him? It made Ryans stomach turn, the thought of it. He wasn’t entirely sure why. The thought of Gavin eating dinner at his house in the   
candlelight, rose petals on the bed where they slept together... Jesus. These thoughts weren’t his own. It was just the Valentines Day vibe. Being gay was hardly his concern, he’d had his theatre days in college. And dinner wasn’t an issue, Ryan could cook up a fucking storm if he wanted to. It was just the thought of... Gavin. He’d thought about it briefly, he was cute but he was also annoying. And they worked together so it wasn’t gonna happen anyway. But he was pretty cute...

 

It was almost 5pm when his phone buzzed in his pocket while he was helping out the RWBY team with some animation. A text from Gavin? Right. Probably telling me not to worry I guess.  
  
 _”I was serious about 8pm. Make me something fancy, Valentine. xx”_  
  
What. What. Oh God he was actually serious. Immediately Ryan felt like he was going to vomit straight out of nervousness. He doesn’t even know what Gavin likes in the way of food and some how he doesn’t think pizza is going to cut it.  
”Are you alright, bro?” Miles asked with a concerned look on his face. All of people in the room looked concerned.  
  
”Oh. F-Fine. Just fine. I g-gotta go. Leave, shop-shopping.” Ryan managed to stutter out before he half stumbled, half sprinted to the car park. Gotta go shopping. Gotta get food. Some roses. Gotta make Gavin happy.


	2. Gavins Little Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin certainly had high expectations of the night, and Ryans cooking was one of the last things on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updating because i'm babysitting and have plenty of time on my hands.
> 
> pleaaase enjoy!

_This is ridiculous I’m pretty sure I’m driving 20 miles over the speed limit right now but I have no fucking idea what to make that boy. He said fancy but what is fancy really? All I’ve ever seen him put in his mouth is pizza and tea! Fuck fuck fuck. What do I like_  
to eat? Does he have the same sort of taste as me? Maybe something elaborate, to impress him. Why do I want to impress him again? Fuck it, I’ll make it simple. Basic filet mignon. Some roasted tomatoes, creamy spinach and for desert, raspberry pavlova. Wow that was easy. Okay now I just need to concentrate on not dying in the meantime.  
  
Ryan felt like his heart was going to explode by the time he actually pulled into the shopping centre carpark. What did he need? He had tomatoes, spinach and most of the spices at home, so that was fine. He needed a good-no, an amazing- cut of meat, pepper crusted. He needed a shallot for the creamy spinach, and, what, say 10 ounces of berries? That should just about do it. The rest he had at home. Sugar, salt, butter, cream, eggs. That was all fine.  
  
Ryan paid for his ingredients with his heart is his mouth.The only time he’d felt like this before was when he had just developed a crush on the most beautiful chick in high school. It hurt, it was so exciting. What was Ryan excited for, exactly? He didn’t know. Seeing Gavin outside of work was already weird enough, but Ryan was freaking out about the fact that it was a DATE. With Gavin. A DATE. Maybe he was just nervous and   
excited because he actually hadn’t been on a date in about a million years. That’s okay. He can do this. His cooking skills are pretty top notch, he’ll lay out the table all nice, get some wine. It’s going to be fine, Ryan.  
  
  
Meanwhile, in Gavin’s apartment, Meg was rummaging through the Brits wardrobe looking for something half decent. How does Gavin not have any long-sleeve button ups? That little prick is actually the most unorganized person I’ve ever met.  
  
”Meg, seriously! I can dress myself! It’s not that big of a deal! I bet Ryan isn’t dressing up,” Gavin called from the shower where he had conditioned his hair through 3 times already, hardly concentrating on the actual shower part and more concentrating on the possibilities tonight will bring him. He’s sort of had the biggest crush on Ryn in a while and although Geoff makes everyone play up their relationships on camera, Gavin has never lied about Ryan being hot or having a nice ass. Ryan played the big protective   
boyfriend type and Gavin was happy to be the little submissive cute one who liked to tease a lot. Needless to say, Gavin certainly had high expectations of the night, and Ryans cooking was one of the last things on his mind. His train of thought was broken,   
however, when Meg opened the door of the bathroom Gavin had just been standing naked in for 10 minutes, threw some half decent clothes at him and yelled at him to hurry up because it was already 7:30.  
  
  
Back at the socalled “date” location, Ryan had been dressed for ages. He went with a fairly casual but still formalish shirt and tie and goddamn, he still felt like an idiot.. He’d laid out the table with a beautiful lacy cloth, his best set of dinnerware and cutlery to match. He only lit one candle in the middle of the table because otherwise it was going to be cheesy and making it any more romantic would make it hard to all play off as one big lonely joke. 7:50 and he was putting the whipped cream and raspberry curd in the pavlovas.   
7:55 he was finally plating up the perfectly seared filet mignon with the roasted tomatoes and creamy spinach. And just in time too, because at 7:58 he heard a car pull up outside his apartment to drop the British boy off and 7:59 was the knock on the door. Quickly straightening his tie and flattening his hair, he walked to the entry. He let out a nervous cough before opening up the front door and he immediately felt over-dressed. That’s okay, it was like an asserting of dominance thing, right?  
  
”Hey Valentine, may I come in? It smells pretty good in there!” Gavin said a little bit more childishly than he needed to, but there was no one else around and he was doing his best to not jump into Ryans arms as it was. Oh god, his arms were beautiful.  
  
”Well,” Ryan placed his hand on the doorframe to block Gavin from getting inside, playing the dominance card, “you are a little early. But I’m feel generous and I’ve just plated up, so... Sure. You can come in. Just behave yourself.” He lifted his arm to let Gavin through, but instead Gavin   
placed his hand in the taller mans. Gavin giggled out a little thanks and a promise to “behave” before kissing Ryan lightly on the cheek and making his way in. Ryan had to pinch himself before closing the door.


	3. Ryan... Are you blushing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Ryan finally caves and (even though he's super embarrassed) admits that he wants Gavin to stay. At least for the pavlova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh, i don't feel like this is writen super well but its the best i can do. enjoy!

Gavin had already invited himself to sit at the table and was eyeing off all the wonderful food. He still had the curtesy to wait for Ryan to start digging in before he even picked up his knife and fork. He went to grab the glass and put it to his mouth when he realised it was empty.  
  
”Oh, excuse me Ryan. Did you forget my drink?” Ryan asked with a teasing tone in his voice.  
”O-Oh, uhh... Sorry. I’ll just...” Ryans voice tampered off and he got up so fast he almost knocked the table over. Gavin looked at him, a little shocked. He knew Ryan might be a little weird about the whole thing, but he didn’t think the guy would be this nervous. Gavins look of surprise turned into one of pity, and he smiled at Ryan a little. Ryan turned around from the counter with both their glasses of wine in hand and noticed the little grin that was... hard to describe. In both the what-exactly-is-he-feeling way and the that-face-is-fucking-beautiful way. Ryan put the glasses down at the table and seated himself, trying to avoid looking at the younger man as his cheeks started to feel hot.  
  
”You okay there, love?” Gavin sounded almost belittling, he was so sympathetic toward Ryan. Ryan was obviously desperately trying to impress him and it was the cutest thing in the fucking world and Gavin could relish in it forever. But for now he knew that Ryan was still finding his footing in turning into the lovely daddy sort of figure Gavin imagined him to be.  
  
”Yeah, sorry, I’m fine, you’re just... Never mind.” Ryan wanted to tell Gavin, but Gavin was being so confident in this joke of a date he almost felt like a party pooper for trying to clarify it really was just a joke. Ryan didn’t know how much it felt like a joke anymore though. Earlier he had laughed about liking Gavin, but now he wasn’t so sure if he wanted Gavin to go home.  
  
They continued to eat dinner, with Gavin moaning at every bite and fitting compliments in every brief moment that his mouth was to have more food put in it. When Ryan told the younger man that they were having pavlovas for dessert, he almost knocked his almost-empty plate off the table and tipped over the candle, almost setting fire to the entire table. He apologized profusely but still struggled to hide his excitement about even more Ryan-made food. The older of the two couldn’t help but blush the fucking hardest watching Gavin get all giddy and excited and flustered, especially over his own cooking. Once again, he tried his hardest to hide his very obvious bright red face but Gavin finally caught him out and started paying him out immediately.  
  
”Ryan... Are you blushing? Oh my god you totally are! Aww you’re just such a little cutie aren’t you!” Gavin was absolutely over the moon that his plan-that-wasn’t-really-a-plan-because-that-sounds-too-mean was actually working. Ryan was a lot more of a gentle giant than a big dominating brute that Gavin had imagined him, but he hardly minded. Ryan frowned and looked away, incredibly embarrassed. He felt his face go even redder and his ears were getting hot too.  
  
”Oh, no, I didn’t mean it like that. I’m sorry Ryan. I really did enjoy everything tonight, it was all very lovely.” Gavin tried to reassure the taller man, putting his hand on Ryans shoulder, but Ryan shrugged it off frustratedly, refusing to look Gavin in the eyes.  
  
”And I don’t mean that it wasn’t like, real or whatever. I mean, I like you a lot, is what I mean. I dunno, I thought maybe you were just making a game out of it but then you dressed up and dinner was just the best and... everything was great. Thank you for having me over, Ryan. I’ll leave now, if you like.” Gavin turned away sadly and walked towards the front door, feet dragging on the ground. As he went to open the door, Ryans heart jumped as he actually took in what Gavin had just said.  
  
”Wait, wait!” Ryan shouted a little more desperately than he would have liked.  
”Don’t... don’t go. Not yet. We haven’t even touched the pavlova and... Well, you’re great and everything and I mean, did you want to maybe stay for a little while longer? Like, maybe the night? That would be cool. I mean, only if you want to, of course.”  
  
”You got it, my lovely little Valentine.” Gavin had to smirk a little, and he placed a very light peck onto Ryans lips. Ryan giggled a very low giggle, and leaned back in for a second light kiss. He could feel Gavins lips smile underneath his own, and he smiled in relief. A weight had certainly lifted from Ryans shoulders, and Gavins arms wrapped up around them. Ryan gently placed his hands on Gavins hips and Gavin pressed into the kiss just a little harder. After an eternity of breath-holding, the two pulled away at the same moment and smiled at each other. Arms still connected to each others bodies, Gavin giggled. And then Ryan giggled. And they were both standing there like an old married couple giggling in the dining room of Ryans apartment. When they had giggled themselves out, Gavin nuzzled his head into the crease in Ryans neck, placing light little kisses on it. For the millionth time that night, Ryan smiled a goofy smile and felt like a damn idiot. At this point, he was glad neither of them had Valentines this year. Gavin didn’t even mind that Ryan hadn’t pushed him up against a wall. Yet.


End file.
